1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data storage device, and in particular to an improved data storage device with the capability of monitoring environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity, adjusting system operating parameters, and notifying remote parties with respect to such conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data recording devices, such as tape drives, write information to and read information from a data storage device, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. As the performance requirements of tape drives has continued to increase, the tape heads used to read data from and write data to the tape have become more susceptible to damage during operation at elevated temperatures and relative humidity levels. Although the tape and tape drives are typically designed to operate in such conditions, a majority of users never operate their equipment in extreme environments. However, the mechanical properties of tape and tape drives can change dramatically at elevated temperature and humidity.
For example, the tape heads can damage the tape if the xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d ambient conditions, such as temperature and relative humidity, of the environment surrounding the tape drive increases. Moreover, the large size of some tape drives causes the local environmental conditions within each tape drive to be out of specification, even though the xe2x80x9cglobalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coverallxe2x80x9d environmental conditions are actually within specification. This can create a significant field problem since adverse environmental conditions can accelerate the corrosion of tape heads. Corroded tape heads must be replaced and, because of their significant cost, such a maintenance operation can be very expensive. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for adapting a data recording device to changes in environmental conditions in order to reduce the risk of damage to the storage media and drives is needed.
One embodiment of a data storage and retrieval system comprises a robotic library having a large plurality of removable storage media, such as tape cartridges, for purposes of input and output. To enhance performance and reliability of the library, (a) a thermodynamic model of the library is constructed and stored in the library; and (b) environmental conditions such as the temperature, humidity, and flow rate of cooling air coming into, flowing through, and leaving the library are monitored. The thermodynamic model of the library includes an acceptable operating range for the library within a psychrometric chart; and the product of the effective thermodynamic mass and specific heat of the library.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.